Made For Each Other
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: Every time God creates a soul in heaven, he creates another to be its special mate. And that once we're born we begin to search for our soul mate, the one person who's the perfect fit for our mind and body. The lucky ones find each other. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story idea that I came up with. I'm not going to continue Promises Are Meant To Be Kept, simply because I lost inspiration due to the lack of reviews I received. And i just felt like starting something new.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley<strong>

_Every time God creates a soul in heaven, he creates another to be its special mate. And that once we're born we begin to search for our soul mate, the one person who's the perfect fit for our mind and body. The lucky ones find each other._"

That's what my grandmother used to say. I can just picture her now. She would tuck me in at night, my very own room in her house. "Grandma." I would say. "Tell me about the time when you and Grandpa met. Tell me about when you fell in love."

Then she would laugh, her booming loud laugh and say. "Well baby girl I was just seventeen years old, I was visiting my Aunt Bea one summer, my mother had sent me to help out in the farm. I was out picking the tomatoes one day when I saw him looking at me from behind on his tractor; he lived on the next farm and had come to help plow the land. From that day on Sweet Pea we couldn't stay away from each other. One day, a few days before I was set to leave, he took me into the fields. 'Marie' he said. 'I love you. I have since the first time I saw you. Don't leave. Stay and marry me. We belong together.' And you know what I said to him? I told him I didn't believe in all that soul mate, shoul mate stuff. So I left. And you know what Smiley I didn't even last a month without him, I hurried back and married him." Then she would sit down next to me on the bed, kiss my head, and look me right in the eyes and say "Miley baby, when someone comes into your life and tells you that you're the one for them, that you belong together, then remember my advice and stay. Because take my word for it, soul mates do exist."

"Oh Grandma, like that's ever going to happen to me." I would reply, rolling my eyes.

I smiled as I placed her wedding picture into my open suitcase. It had been six years since she lost her battle to cancer. Grandpa had died ten years earlier. Right before she had died she told me that she was happy she was going to meet up with Grandpa in Heaven, where nothing would separate them now.

And about all the soul mate stuff. Well I don't believe in that stuff, well not anymore that is. If everyone has a soul mate than I guess not everyone finds them. The majority of the world does not find the person they belong with. Why else would there be so any people getting divorces. Almost fifty percent of all marriages end in divorce. Including my parents. I guess not everyone turns out like Grandma and Grandpa. I believe in love, but not that everyone finds love. Only a few selected people who are lucky like my grandparents.

"Miley! Lets go! You're going to miss your flight!" My mom called out from downstairs. "I told you to finish packing last night. Now hurry up! You're going to be late! Get down here."

I zipped up my suitcase and looked around my room one more time. It was hard to believe that I wouldn't be sleeping in my bed tonight. The room that I had spent so much time redecorating years ago, I was going to leave behind. I gave one last look at my mint green room before closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway leading to the staircase, wheeling my suitcase behind me. "There you are. Are all your suitcases in the car? Don't forget your passport." She held it out to me as I made my way down the stairs. "Do you have your ticket? Remember I gave it to you last night."

I sighed. "Mom I have it. Stop freaking out. Let's enjoy the time we have together. Everything will go fine."

She pulled me into a hug. "I know. I'm sorry. I just want everything to go perfect. I don't want you forgetting anything important."

"Am I interrupting an important moment?" Robert, my stepfather asked peeping in from the doorway.

My mom pulled away. "Oh no Robert. I was just saying goodbye in case we don't have time at the airport, considering we're running late. "

"Are you ready?" Rob grabbed my suitcase.

"Yea, just give me a minute."

"Don't take too long." My mother said. "Your dad's out waiting in the car with Courtney."

"I'll just be a minute." I wanted to look at the house one last time. I wanted to remember it exactly how it was. I scanned the room and the house that I had lived in for the past seventeen years of my life. Then I took a deep breath and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>The ride to the airport was quiet. Nobody really said anything. My mom would occasionally turn around and ask me if I had everything, but other than that there was complete silence. When we got to the airport Dad parked the car and we all piled out. Dad and Rob grabbed all my bags and we proceeded towards my gate.<p>

The people were beginning to board.

"So this is it. Now remember call us as soon as you get there. Do well in school. And remember to look both ways when crossing the street." She held her arms open for a hug and I fell into them, crying. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too honey." She pulled away and wiped away a few tears that were falling down her face.

Robert came up and wrapped his arm around me. "Good luck."

Courtney's mascara was running down her face in streaks. It was hard to imagine her as my stepmother considering she was only twenty-six, but she was sweet and loved my dad. She engulfed me in a hug, her pregnant belly getting in her way, your sister-to be is going to miss you." She said sniffling.

My dad was the last one to step up and hug me. "If you need anything don't hesitate in calling. New York isn't going to know what hit it."

"Take care of Courtney and the baby." And with that I started walking towards the plane wheeling my carry-on behind me. I looked over my shoulder ad saw Rob with his arm around my mother. "Be careful hon. And don't forget to call." She called out.

I boarded the plane and settled myself in a window seat. I pulled my iPod out of my bag and stuffed the earphones in my ears. I looked out the window as the plane began to take off. I watched as Wyoming began to get smaller and smaller as we began to elevate higher and higher in the sky. I groaned as I felt my ears pop and I realized that I had forgotten the gum.

Well I guess I forgot to mention where exactly I was going. Well I was heading to college in New York. To Colombia University.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

"Mom we'll be fine." I assured my mother as she threw her arms around me for another hug.

"That's what I'm not so sure about. I just don't think you guys are ready to go off to college alone."

"We're all going together. So you really don't need to worry."

"That's what worries me the most. The three of you at one school together so far away without me and your father. God knows how much trouble you'll get into."

I looked at my watch. It was ten o'clock; our plane was scheduled to leave at twelve. As always we were going to be late. "Mom we need to get going. Where are Selena and Joe?" Right at that moment my twin sister came stomping down the stairs with about ten suitcases and bags.

"You're seriously bringing all that with you?" I didn't even know she owned that much stuff.

"I'm going to be living there. I need all this to survive." She then promptly placed all her bags next to my three suitcases. Now we just had to wait for Joe.

"Hey guys! What's up?" He burst through the front door, licking an ice cream cone.

Selena looked at him confused. "Where the hell were you?"

"I just went to Baskin Robins to get ice cream."

"Are you freaking kidding me? We're leaving for New York in like two hours and you went out to get ice cream? Are you insane?"

"What's the big deal?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "And I suppose you're all packed and ready to go."

"Wait we we're going today? Damn! I forgot to pack!"

She threw her arms in the air. "Can someone please explain to me how he got into Colombia, spent a year there, and was invited to come back?"

Things were going down hill fast and we hadn't even left the house yet. "Mom we're getting late."

She laughed. "Oh don't worry honey. He never unpacked."

Just then Joe came running down the stairs, a smile on his face. "Guys you'll never believe this. My stuff was all packed. Magic really does exist."

Selena let out a sigh. "Now that it's been verified that there really is magic in the world, can we go?"

My mom went over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. "Your father's waiting in the car. Did you say goodbye to Austin yet?"

"Didn't I tell you? I broke up with him. Long distant relationships never work. Anyways I don't think he's the one. I don't want to be tied down in case I find someone in New York. I want to find real love."

I sighed. Sel and her dramatics.

"Honey you dated him for a year. Didn't he just give you a promise ring at graduation."

She waved off the comment."Yeah on and off. It wasn't like I wasn't seeing other guys. Like I really believed in that promise ring. I had to break up with him before he dumped me." There you have it: my sister the heartbreaker.

* * *

><p>At the airport Mom was an emotional mess. "I had to go through this last year with Joseph, when I was loosing one child, now I'm loosing all my children."<p>

Selena went over and wrapped he arms around her. "You're not loosing us Mom. We'll see you at Thanksgiving." Then she went over and hugged Dad. "I'll miss you Daddy. Don't forget to send care packages; candy ad money will be great." She then turned to me. "I'll wait for you guys in line. Don't take too long." She walked towards the gate, lugging her suitcase behind her. She was ecstatic at the fact that she was getting out of here.

It was now Joe's turn. He hugged her. "I'll miss you Mommy."

"I'll miss you too Joe. Take care of yourself."

I stepped forward and my mom wrapped her arms around me. "I'm counting on you Nick. Take care of your sister. Don't let her break too many guys hearts. And well you know Joe, don't let him get into too much trouble"

I chuckled. "Don't worry Mom." And then it was my turn to walk away from my parents, and into a world of freedom."

I sat next to Selena and Joe sat across from us. Just when the plane was going to take off Selena nudged my arm. "Ask Joe where we're going."

I turned around and looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? We're going to New York." Had she gone nuts or something?

"No we're not. Just ask Joe." She looked over at Joe and glared.

I sighed. "Okay Joe where are we going?"

"Pennsylvania." he answered, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean we're going to Pennsylvania?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"I mean we're going to Pennsylvania."

That's when I lost it. "Joe! We're supposed to be going to New York! Why the hell are we going to Pennsylvania?"

"Geez calm down. We're going so we can ride with Taylor. I want to see her."

"Joe you idiot! You were going to see her anyway." I turned to Selena. "How come none of us noticed this on the tickets?"

"It isn't exactly something that usually happens. People are usually sure of where they're going!"

"Why exactly did Mom and Dad let him buy the tickets?"

"Nobody actually thought he was that big of a doofus!"

"Hey!" Joe exclaimed from across the aisle. "I take offense in that."

"Now Joe from Pennsylvania did you book our tickets to New York?"

"Dang! I was supposed to do that?"

Oh God. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys like it? <strong>

**Let me know what you thought in a review! **

**Any suggestions?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked it. Here's the next chapter! Oh and thanks a ton for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone who took the time to leave them! They totally make my day: both the good and the bad!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley<strong>

I took in the polluted, New York Air as I made my way through the gates and into the campus. When I looked out the window of John F. Kennedy airport, landing earlier today it didn't seem so different than Wyoming. But boy was I surprised when I got off the subways in Manhattan. First of all the subways were terrible: filthy and greasy, with the nastiest people. But when I climbed up the stairs from the subway station I was exposed to a whole new world. There were people everywhere. A person occupied every nook and cranny. Some were talking on cellphones, walking dogs, jogging, and kissing. There was a hot dog vender or newsstand every ten feet. Skyscrapers so high they had to be like a thousand feet tall. And then there was me a five foot four tall girl, with messy chestnut colored hair, baggy eyes, wrinkled clothes, and dragging four huge suitcases. Trust me I stood out. I figured that I would most probably get lost while trying to find my way around and the New Yorkers didn't look like the most friendliest people to ask for directions so I hailed a cab; another grand adventure.

"So Miss where you heading?" A balding man who looked to be in his late forties asked me as I got into the mustard colored car.

"Colombia."

The man started the car. "Okay. Where?"

"Umm Colombia University?" The man turned around and looked at me like I was insane or something.

"I get that Miss. There aren't that many Columbias around here, what I mean is where."

"Well I'm not really sure. Is it really important?"

He chuckled. "You'd be surprised about how big it is."

I dug through my purse and pulled out the paper with directions that I had received in the mail a few weeks ago. "Here. Maybe this will help."

He took the paper from me and studied it. "I got it." He pulled out of the spot we were in and started going. Right into traffic.

"So first time in New York?"

"Uh huh I'm going to school here."

"Colombia University?"

"Yeah."

"Great school." He commented.

"One of the best." I agreed. Then an award silenced filled the car. I pulled out my phone, hoping to distract myself from it. There were three missed calls form my mother, one from my father, and a text from Courtney. I decide to call my mom first, figuring that she was probably worrying. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey honey. Have you gotten to New York?"

She had managed to ask that in the first line of the conversation. "I'm fine Mom. I landed about an hour ago."

"Why didn't you call me then? I was worried sick."

I sighed. How was she going to deal with me not being around anymore? "Mom I'm fine. You do not need to worry about me."

"How could I not worry about my baby?" The next few minutes we chit chatted about random things like what my room would be like, what my roommate would be like, what classes would be like, and of course how my dad would handle being a father again. "Mom I'm sure he'll be fine and help out with the baby, he loves Courtney."

She snorted. "Yeah at that age. She'll be lucky if he changes a diaper once a month."

I groaned. "Mom why do you always have to be so bitter when it comes to him and Courtney. Just because it didn't work out between you and him doesn't mean it won't work between him and Courtney. Anyways you have Rob now."

"I'm just saying I know your father and I find it hard to believe that he's changed.'

Just then the driver told me we had arrived. "Mom I'll call you later. I just got to Colombia."

"Okay Honey." She chirped into the phone. "Have fun and call me tonight." I stuffed my phone into my bag and got out of the car. The taxi driver was already out and getting my suitcases from the trunk. "Here you go Miss. That will be twenty-two dollars and fifty cents. I pulled a twenty and a five out of my wallet and handed it to him. "Keep the change."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I finally managed to find my dorm building, this school really was gigantic. I looked at my room assignment paper while walking up the stairs. I was in room 2C with one other girl. After finding the room I pulled out the key they ha given me and twisted it in the lock. Entering the room I found it to be light blue with two twin beds and on either side of the room and two wooden desks next to them. Suitcases were scattered on one side of the room with clothes spilling out of them. On the bed sat a dark haired girl with a phone clamped to her ear; talking very loudly I should add. "Yeah so I was like to him this isn't going to work. And he was all like why. And you know what I said to him; well I said you didn't really think this was going to work did you? I mean we're going to schools on different ends of the country. And then he like reminded me of the ring. I was like the ring didn't really mean anything; he was like then why did you take it? And listen to what I said to him, I said I didn't think you were serious. Yeah I know he was cute and all but that's the problem, that's all he was: cute."<p>

I stood there awkwardly, she still hadn't seen me. I cleared my throat. She turned her head and spotted me. "Meg I'll call you back." Then she turned her attention to me. "Oh my god! Are you my roommate? Miley, right?"

"Uh yea."

"It's so great to finally meet you! I'm Selena!" She squealed and ran up to hug me. "I am so excited for college! I'm expecting this to be the best four years of my life! And to tell you the truth I'm glad that you're my roommate. I'd hate for it to be someone weird and creepy."

I laughed. This girl was so cheerful and full of joy. "How do you know I'm normal. I could be weird and creepy."

"Oh no. I can definitely tell you're not. Those kinds of people have that vibe to them, you don't. So like I've been dying of loneliness here for the past hour. My brothers left me here alone. Do you like want to go check the campus out or something?"

I looked down at what I was wearing, and then I looked at what she was wearing. I had on a crinkled sweat suit with sneakers, while she looked amazing in a short, black skirt, baggy pink tank top, and silver gladiators. "I'd love to, but I should probably go shower and change first, I look like crap."

"Sure. I just changed too, being on the plane for hours really doesn't help out your look."

I grabbed my bag in which I had packed an outfit and went into the bathroom. After a quick shower I slipped on jean shorts, a light green off the shoulder shirt, and black ballet flats. I pulled my wet hair into a high ponytail. When I walked back into the room Selena was on the phone again. "Yeah Mom we got here fine. Luckily they had tickets to New York available. There's a lesson learned, why the hell would you let him buy the tickets…Well he's Joe what else would you expect? Look Mom I gotta go, we're going to go check out the campus…. Love you too. Bye." She turned to face me. "That was fast. You look amazing, I just love your shoes!"

"Thanks. So where do you want to start?" She grabbed her bag off of her bed and slung it over her shoulder. "Well I was thinking that we could like check out this part of the campus and then maybe hit up a few stores and go shopping.

I grinned. "It's like you read my mind."

* * *

><p>"So any boyfriend. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything but I kind of heard your conversation."<p>

"Oh don't worry about it. I just like broke up with this guy. I mean no big deal right? But he kinda flipped out on me."

"So you didn't love him?" For about ten or fifteen minutes we had walked around the campus, spotting kids everywhere; sitting on benches kissing, reading, and on computers. But there really wasn't that much to see, so we had decided to head out into New York City to see what all the shopping fuss was about.

"No I can definitely say I did not love him. I mean we weren't really exclusive or anything. But it was the longest relationship I've ever had. And to tell you the truth I don't think I've ever loved any of my boyfriends." She stopped to look in the window of a small boutique. She walked towards the door, I followed behind.

"I can totally relate to that. My Grandma believed in all that stuff, you know like love at first sight and soul mates. She told me there was someone out there for everyone and some people automatically felt the connection when they met. But I stopped believing in that stuff after she died and my parents got divorced."

"I can't even imagine ever meeting someone and feeling like they were my soul mate. I mean my motto is kind of like go out with as many guys as you can." She shuffled through some clothes on a rack.

"It sounds crazy. Its kind of like 'Hi it's nice to meet you. The weathers great today. And oh by the way you're my soul mate, don't even think about looking at another guy.' I mean how much more cliché can you get?"

Selena laughed and pulled a dress of the rack, she held it out to me. "This would look awesome on you. Go try it on." She shooed me into the dressing room. I came out dressed in the black, short, strapless dress. "Oh my god! It looks like it was made for you. It does like wonders for your boobs."

"Well I don't really think its me."

"We're in college now. It's time to find a whole new you." I don't know what it was but those words got to me. Was I really going to change in college? Was I supposed to?

* * *

><p><strong>Nick<strong>

I watched in disgust as Joe and Taylor made out. Joe sat on my bed with Taylor perched on his lap. This was seriously getting weird and disturbing to watch. Apparently Joe couldn't be in his room because his roommate had a crush on Taylor and made "googly eyes" at her. I just hope they didn't think this was a permanent arrangement; I could not take a whole year of this. "Guys, remember I'm still in the room." Joe was now on his back with Taylor on top of him. "Try and refrain from having sex on my bed. I have to sleep there you know." Did they not hear anything I was saying? "Once again still here." Joe pulled away and sat up.

"Dude could you stop talking your really killing the mood here."

"If I'm killing the mood then I suggest you go back to your room and just ask your roommate to join you." But he didn't hear me; he had already gone back to kissing Taylor. It's like they didn't even have to come up for air or anything. Now don't get me wrong I like Taylor, she's cute, smart, and funny. I just don't get why she's dating my brother.

"Joe I think we should go continue this in my room. Nick's roommate could be here any minute and I think he'll find it weird if we're still here." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anyway we'll have more privacy. Cara doesn't get here till tomorrow."

"That's great." He pulled her up with him and grabbed her hand. "Later bro."

"Remember. Purity ring." I called out as he walked out of the room. Joe made a face and I think I saw Taylor blush. "Hey I'm just reminding you."

"Goodbye Nicholas!" He slammed the door shut behind them.

I spread a sheet onto my bed; I wasn't just going to lie there after their little heated make out session. I sat down on the bed and recalled the events that took place earlier in the day.

"What are we supposed to do now doofus? How the hell are we supposed to get to New York now?" An agitated Selena yelled at Joe as we exited from the plane.

"Whoa come down Sel. You're getting worked up for no reason." An equally annoyed Joe shot back at her. The whole plane ride he sat there and listened to Selena criticize him. She even made me switch seats with him so that she could yell at him.

"Oh you know your right Joe. Why would I need to worry? I mean what's there to worry about. Nothing except the fact that we're in a whole other state than were supposed to be in and no means to get there." Her face was turning bright red. This was not going to end well.

"Well excuse me for wanting to add fun to this trip."

"Fun huh? You wanted fun? Well I'll show you fun." She lunged at him but I grabbed her arm right before her fist made it to his face. I held her back. "Joe I think this is about the time you go look for Taylor. I'll text you when we find a way to get out of here."

"That's sounds good." And then he ran like a little girl.

I let go of her arms and sighed. "Selena you need to calm down. You getting worked out isn't helping the situation."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry but I can't help it, like seriously? Pennsylvania?" I grabbed her hand and led her towards the ticket counter.

"Let's just focus on getting tickets okay? I kind of want to get there on time."

There was a huge line, but Selena cut through all the people.

"Hey." A red head called out. "Did you just cut me? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Selena put a sugar coated smile on her face, took a deep breath, sucked her cheeks in and said, "I think I need to get to New York, go to Colombia and get my degree in business, then I'm going to go work in my dad's company and make the world a better, freaking place. Now if you could just keep your bitchiness to a minimum that would be great." She then proceeded to the front of the line. I tried to suppress my laughter. The women just stood there with a stunned look displayed on her face.

"C'mon Nick." She pulled on her arm. "We need to get out of here. We have a future unlike some other people." She shot a look at the ginger who just scowled.

"May I help you?" The lady at the front desk asked as we made it to our turn in line.

"Yes we'd like two."

"Three." I corrected.

"Three tickets for New York for today. But if you only have two that will totally be okay."

"Let me just check that for you." she stated furiously typing into her computer.

"Sel." I hissed. "We need three, we are not leaving him."

"And why not? If it comes down to two people going then he deserves to stay, he got us in this mess in the first place."

I was thinking of something to say when the women interrupted us. "Well I've managed to find three tickets to JFK on the four fifteen flight. Is that okay with you?"

"That's great." I got my credit card out of my wallet and slid it towards her.

"Do you have any bags?"Selena pulled the tags out of her purse. 'These are the bags we have. " She told us that's he would make sure that the bags got to New York with us, but we better get going if we wanted to make it on our flight.

I texted Joe as we ran down the hallways to our gate and told him to meet us there. He texted back saying that Taylor was going to be on the same flight so he was already there. Reaching the gate we quickly boarded the plane. I was loading our carry-ons in the overhead when I noticed Selena wasn't in her seat. Looking around I found her in the back of the plane flirting with some guy, he had to be like twenty-five

"Oh John your so funny." She said flirtatiously twirling her hair.

"Yeah so I was like to him no way, you're not going to get it." He continued not even noticing that she wasn't paying attention, just staring at him. I walked up to them.

"C'mon Sel it's time to go." I grabbed her hand and was about to pull her up when I felt her pushing my arm away.

"Nick." She hissed. "Not now. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

_John_ looked at me. "Are you like her boyfriend or something?"

"No he's not my" Selena started to say but I cut her off before she could finish.

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend. Now if you could excuse us we have to go." I managed to pull her up out of the seat.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"Neither did I." She replied glaring at me.

"Well come on _babe _we better get going." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her forward. She looked back at John one more time before we entered the first class section of the plane and sighed. "Why do you always have to ruin things for me. He was perfect. It was great conversation we were having that could have led to a great relationship."

"It was also illegal. You're seventeen and he was like ten years older than you. It would be considered statutory rape."

She groaned. "I wasn't going to have sex with him. Why do you always have to steer everything into that direction?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic here. I told mom I'd watch after you."

"I don't need anyone to watch after me. I'm not some little kid." She folded her arms across her chest as is settled into my seat.

"Oh really? So how come we're like five hours into this trip and you disappear t go flirt with some guy.

She rolled her eyes and laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm tired. Try not to wake me up until we get to New York." In back of us Taylor was asleep with her head in Joe's lap.

I was forced out of my thoughts when I heard the door open and footsteps. In walked a guy; he was tall, had olive skin, and short black hair, he dragged three suitcases behind him. "Hey." He said holding out his hand. "I'm Taylor. And you are…"

"Nick." I shook his hand.

"So where're you from?"

"Texas. You?"

He opened his mouth to answer just when the door burst open and in skipped Selena. "Hey Nicky." She came over and ruffled my air and then looked over at Taylor and smirked. "So who's your friend?"

I sighed. "This is Taylor. My roommate." She started doing her hair-twirling thing. I knew where this was heading. "And no you cannot date him." I hissed into her ear.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Nicky I think it's so funny that you think you can decide who I can or cannot date." I looked over at Taylor who stood there looking confused.

"Nick that was so rude. You didn't introduce me." I sent a glare in her direction. "I'm Selena." She continued. "Nick's twin sister." He held out his hand for a handshake but instead she threw her arms around him. "I don't do handshakes" He chuckled.

"So Selena." I said through clenched teeth. "What brings you here?"

"Well I went shopping but then my roommate fell asleep. So I decided to find out what my brothers were up to."

"Well I'm fine. You can go check on Joe now. He'll be in Taylor's room." I gave her a little nudge in the direction of the door.

"Are you sure? You guys look bored. We could all hang out together." She said this all while looking at Taylor.

"No we're fine. Taylor just got here, he needs to unpack. You can go see Joe now."

"Fine." She said giving in. she walked towards the door and looked ta Taylor. "We should hang out sometime. Ask Nick for my number." She winked at him and before walking out the door. Taylor chuckled.

"Ignore her. She's just always like that around guys."

"Nah it's fine. She is pretty hot though."

"Dude that's my sister you're talking about."

He looked dazed. "I know. So can I like get her number?"

We had been here for only a few hours and it had already begun.

* * *

><p>To be completely honest I was completely petrified when the first day of classes rolled around. But can you blame me? All through high school all your teachers keep reminding you how hard college is going to be, how difficult the work is, how fast the professors speak, how it's almost impossible to keep up with catching up with notes, how different it is than high school. Not to mention that this as Colombia, an ivy league. Selena and me had mostly the same classes considering we had the same major: Economics- Business. But my first class was one of the few that we didn't have together. Finding my way to class was another adventure, I must have gotten lost like three times and I probably asked like five people for directions but surprisingly I made it to class early, or before the professor, the class was about full. As I was settling into a seat and taking out my things the door burst open and a girl hurried in looking frazzled. She took the only available seat, which happened to be next to me.<p>

"Oh my god." She exclaimed trying to catch her breath. "I can't believe I managed to make it here on time. I thought for sure I was going to be late. I mean I woke up late and it took forever trying to get here." She turned her head and faced me. She had long, wavy, chestnut hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Her eyes shone a bright blue. Looking at her my heart rate sped up, I was at a loss for words. "Oh my god I totally forgot to introduce myself before I started rambling. My name's Miley."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you thought! <strong>

**I know I know, it wasn't the best but the first few chapters never are. Once again thank you for the reviews on the first chapter.**

**loveforever0423****: Thank you! I'm glad you like my stories! For now I think I'm just going to focus on writing this one though. **

**Hope4Niley: I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!**

**Lee Lee: I'm so glad you found it funny! I hope I updated fast enough!**

**Someone You Wouldn't Wanna Kno: Thanks for reading! Here's me continuing. Lolz**

**.x0x : Thanks! They kinda meet in this chapter. I love your username too!**


End file.
